Summer
Summer & Winter Collide ''is the 12th episode of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Continuing from the previous episode, the thugs claim that the guy called them Anti-Super Human slurs & constantly bombarded them with horrible remarks within their town. Their belief is that the guy deserves a beatdown. Isaac clarifies that the guy was only stating his beliefs despite how bad they were. The guy shouldn't be hurt just because of hateful words as opposed to physical attacks. The thugs think Isaac is stupid in defending the super human racist, which leads to them threatening him. A suddenly angered Isaac calls the thugs his least favorite kind of people & defeats them with one revolving/spinning kick, much to the guy's surprise. Isaac walks over to the guy & asks if he's ok. The guy claims to be fine, calls Isaac a stupid super human & walks away believing he didn't need any help from anyone. Isaac questions the guy as to why he's so hostile towards super humans. The guy refuses to explain while walking away. Isaac decides to follow the guy, which is noticed by the guy himself. The guy is annoyed by Isaac following him & demands he stop. Isaac refuses to stop until he gets an answer. The guy decides to make a wager with Isaac to reveal his reasons if he's defeated in battle, but no super powers allowed. Isaac accepts the wager, promises to stop following the guy should he lose & vows to not use any of his powers. The pair of men begin their fight. Both of them exhibit great fighting skills admirable, but lackluster & suspects he self-taught himself the skills through mimicking. The guy is dumbfounded as to how Isaac knew that. Isaac admits to having good perception & can recognize many different techniques. The guy accets the loss & must now give Isaac a proper answer. Isaac stops the guy, wants him to forget about the wager & asks if he'll join him on his journey of enlightenment. The guy asks Isaac why he'd want him, a super human racist, to accompany him on a journey. Isaac doesn't care about the guy's supposed label & judges a person based on their true nature. Isaac sees a lot of good in the guy & wants to show him the vast beauty of Super Central while helping him find the right path. He also wants to help the guy truly learn the mimicked techniques from earlier. The guy reluctantly agrees to join Isaac on the journey but that doesn't mean they're friends & his hatred for super humans still stand. Isaac understands the terms & conditions. He then properly introduces himself. The guy also does the same & reveals his name to be Ren Summers. Present Day: Isaac jumps from tree to tree within Terra Forest. Eventually he makes his way to where the proposed riot is set to happen. Isaac hides atop a tree quietly while watching Anti-Hero Soldiers converse with one another. A helicopter from above appears & drops off several groups of unconscious or injured super humans tied up. Atari also comes out of the helicopter, mich Isaac's intrigue. Atari starts explaining his plan to the kidnapped super humans. First Atari will steal their powers & then burn them all to death, much to Isaac's surprise. An angered Isaac comes out of hiding & won't allow Atari follow through with his plan while demanding he stops immediately. Atari laughs & greets Isaac as if they're already acquainted with one another. An angry Isaac disregards how Atari knows him & demands an ending to the incoming riot. Atari refuses but makes a wager with Isaac to cease fire if he's defeated in a fight. Isaac accepts the wager, but if he wins Atari has to turn himself in & end the revolution at hand. Atari accepts the deal & the fight finally commences. As the battle begins both men are shown to know the ame techniques & have a tough time taking each other down. While Isaac is confused & dumbfounded by this discovery, Atari can't believe he didn't figure anything out yet. Darrach continues to tell Andy the story. He jumps to 2 years after Ren & Isaac met, but 3 years prior to the killing. Flashback: Isaac & Ren are in United Emerald City. Following the 2 year journey of enlightenment the pair settled down & began working together at Isaac's Dad's Dojo in downtown. Ren asks Isaac to teach him more techniques so he can better efend himself. Ren admits that he's tired of being helpless & ants to become a master of great martial arts. Isaac is delighted to hear Ren say that & believes he'll become a great martial artist when he's Isaac done with him. ''' '''Present Day: Darrach explains that Isaac & Ren had begun training together for the next 3 years. Life was good for a while until one faithful day when Isaac discovered an unfortunate truth. While Ren was out for a walk Isaac gets a visit from Headmaster Rivers, who starts talking about a growing revolution towards super humans & wants him to investigate. Isaac agrees to investigate & promises to start tonight. Later that night Isaac meets up with Vandel & the pair go on a simple covert mission. Vandel advises Isaac that they're only investigating so no action is to be taken. Isaac is aware of the task at hand, but won't hold back should they get caught. Vandel leads the way to an abandoned building where a crowd of citizens are walking in for a special ceremony. The pair casually blend in with the crowd & walk into the building as well. Upon entering Vandel & Isaac notice several posters above them on the walls that read "DOWN WITH SUPER HUMANS!" or "HEROES ARE SCUM!" The ceremony begins & the leader comes out, shocking Isaac immensely. Ren is revealed to be the leader. 'Battles & Events' *'Isaac trained Ren for 3 years in his dojo in the past (Ep.12)' *'Isaac & Atari begin their fight in the present (Ep.12)' *'In the past, Isaac & Vandel learn about Ren's underground beta version of the revolution, much to their dismay (Ep.12)' 'Trivia' *'Isaac's distaste for Vandel being shirtless is a direct reference to how Tellyzx feels when a character on any show isn't wearing enough clothing to begin with.' *'Andy remains shirtless as a testament to the Male-oriented fan service the show is now known for.' *'Andy is the only main character who appears in this episode. Federico, Chessly & Tachio are absent.' Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc